


Nightmares

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is still having nightmares even after Voldemort's defeat, there's only one person he would trust to guard his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry stared into the darkness as his dorm mates slept around him, wishing that he could join them in slumber. He couldn't though, every time he closed his eyes to sleep they were there, the dreams, the nightmares, the memories. He had thought that when he killed Voldemort the nightmares would stop, but they had become worse. He still dreamt of Cedric and Sirius, of all those that he had seen tortured at Voldemort's hand, but now his biggest nightmare was himself. Even when Tom Riddle had pointed out the similarities between them in his second year he hadn't been as afraid of himself as he was now.

Dumbledore had assured him at the time that it was the choices people made that defined them. That had reassured him as he knew that he would never choose to become the same as the man who had murdered his parents. Now that Voldemort was gone he wasn't so sure, his whole purpose had been to rid the world of the evil that was Voldemort and he would use any means necessary to fulfil that purpose. To kill Voldemort he had become almost just like him, slaughtering any Death Eater that stood in his way. He was disgusted with himself, especially as he had enjoyed it.

His nightmares mainly focused now on the final battle and the people he slaughtered. Those nightmares were always bad, but they weren't the worst. No his worst nightmare was the one were the faces of those he killed became the faces of those he loved. That wasn't the end of the nightmare was the end of the nightmare though, regardless of the fact that it was his loved ones in place of the Death Eaters he still decimated them.

He sighed as Ron's snoring reached a new high, there was no way that he would manage a restful sleep in the dorm. Making up his mind Harry slid out of bed, grabbing his invisibility cloak, his wand and the Marauder's Map from under his pillow. He then snuck from his dorm, not that he had to worry about being silent as Ron's snores easily drowned out any noise he made. He was quieter as he entered the common room in case someone was still awake, no one was, although Hermione was sound asleep in front of the fire surrounded by books.

Sneaking around Hogwarts was easy enough, especially when you had a map telling you exactly where everyone was. Harry snuck down the charms corridor and into the rooms of Flitwick's apprentice, Roger Davies. Roger was apprenticing under his old Head of House in the hopes of going on to create new charms. Harry took note of his surroundings as he crept towards the apprentice's bedroom, there were books scattered all over the lounge, as well as some clothes, including one of his own ties. He slipped silently into bed next to Roger, his boyfriend pulling him close to him upon feeling his presence. A small contented smile crossed his face as he snuggled into Roger, he knew that the other man would keep his nightmares away. He had promised to love him and protect him, even from himself, he would guard his sleep, there was no-one else that he would entrust with his dreams.


End file.
